Build:Team - FoW Physicalway
Designed to clear the Fissure of Woe, it centers around heavy physical offense coupled with a Paragon's ability to mitigate damage. Overview *1x / Earth Shaker *3x / Dwayna Dervish *1x / Moebius Sin *1x / Orders Necromancer *1x / Paragon Shout Support *1x / Word of Healing Monk Earth Shaker prof=Warrior/a HammerMastery=12+1+1 Strength=12+1 sha=3chargeshakerAttackSwingsmashGreat Justice!"MasterCharge/build Variants * [Am Unstoppable!" instead of [Master if using cons. * [Pact Signet instead of [Charge Equipment *''Armor:'Survivor Warrior armor with Stonefist Insignia in the gloves. Rune of Clarity. Rune of Superior Vigor. *'Weapon:'A zealous or vampiric 15^50 +30 hammer. Usage *With Dark Fury and FGJ!, spam Earthshaker almost on charge to keep foes knocklocked. *Kill stuff Dwayna Dervishes (3x) prof=Dervish/Ritualist ScytheMastery=12+1+1 Mysticism=12+1 RestorationMagic=3of DwaynaAttackSweepVictoryAuraMasterof Holy MightPact Signet/build At 14 Scythe Mastery, you could easily bring Victorious Sweep instead of Eremites Attack or Mystic Sweep. It will do just as much damage, and has the benefit of healing you when hitting a foe with less health. Equipment * Survivor armor runed up appropriately with minor Mysticism and minor Scythe Mastery. * A 15^50 scythe; a zealous mod may help with energy management. Usage *Spam Scythe Attacks while under Avatar of Dwayna. Because of Eternal Aura, Dwayna's form should be up the entire time, and thus the numerous hexes in FoW are not a problem. *One of the Dervs should be ready to solo the Mage right as the rest of the team enters the Burning Forest. Moebius Blossom prof=Assassin/any DaggerMastery=12+1+1 CriticalStrikes=12+1Fox StrikeFang StrikeStrikeBlossomAgilityDashHeadbuttLotus Strike/build Usage *Make stuff explode by spamming Death Blossom and Moebius Strike. *On Shadow Monks, spam Brawling Headbutt and follow up with Falling Lotus. *Your job is to solo the wolves; when your team pushes up to the waterfall in the spider cave, push ahead with Dash to break aggro so that you may find the wolf and solo it on the beach. Equipment * Survivor armor, minor rune of critical strikes and minor dagger mastery * Zealous Daggers, take a longbow for pulling the Shard Wolves. Orders Necromancer prof=Necromancer/Monk SoulReaping=12+1+1 BloodMagic=12+1 SmitingPrayers=3of Removalof PainFuryHexFeastDwarf Weaponof Lost SoulsRebirth/build Usage *Spam your bar, put Great Dwarf weapon on Earthshaker or Dervs. *If stuff isn't dying, it's probably your fault somehow. Equipment * Survivor armor with minor blood and soul reaping runes * HCT for Blood Spells is a big plus - it will drastically reduce casting on your Orders spells over time, which should be up constantly. * A 40/20/20% Blood staff is a good, well rounded weapon for this job. Paragon Shout support prof=Paragon/Warrior SpearMastery=12+1+1 Leadership=11+1 Command=6+1AttackJavelinRefrainNothing to Fear!"Yourselves!"Battle Standard of HonorAngerGreat Justice!"/build Usage *Spam your bar. Place the Battle Standard up close so as to benefit the physicals overload of your team. *Spam There's Nothing to Fear on recharge to keep Aggressive Refrain up. *Mash Save Yourselves! as it fills. *Use "For Great Justice!" as Focused Anger runs out. Equipment * Survivor insignias and vitae runes as necessary with minor Command, Leadership, and Spear Mastery runes. * A vampiric spear with a 15AL/r7 Command shield. Word of Healing Monk prof=Monk/Elementalist HealingPrayers=12+1+1 ProtectionPrayers=8+1 DivineFavor=10+1of HealingKissof Lesser EnergyPartyHexHexSpiritCondition/build Usage *Remove Hexes and powerheal with WoH. If the assassin comes under fire, which it will, throw Prot Spirit on it. Because of the dervishes' hex removal, your primary targets for hex removal are the warrior and the assassin. Heal Party for emergencies. *Watch out for the orders bot - you'll spend a lot of time healing him as well. Equipment *Survivor insignias with minor protection, healing, and divine favor runes. *A 40/40 set for Healing Prayers is good; you will be spamming Cure Hex and WoH constantly. Counters *Paragon dying *Assassin mass spamming attack skills while under the effects of Spiteful Spirit/ Empathy. Variants *Switch out a Dervish for a Rt/R Splinter Barrager Notes *Addition of consumables to this will make Hard Mode extremely easy, not to mention giving everyone a 20% Increased Moving Speed (IMS). Highly Recommended.